This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: The environmental enrichment and behavioral research programs continued move forward in 2009. Methods: Techniques include 1) social introduction and ongoing monitoring of social dynamics, 2) detection of behavioral signs of impaired wellbeing and application of interventions to address these problems, 3) distribution of feeding enrichment and inanimate enrichment, 4) installation of new housing features, 5) application of positive reinforcement training and other forms of human interaction, and 6) assessment of animal wellbeing and outcomes of program elaborations. Results/Discussion: The percentage of the research colony socially housed at any one time has surpassed previous levels. The practice of moving monkeys from the same breeding groups directly into pair caging for research assignment has become routine, and has in some cases eliminated the use of single housing and in others reduced the duration of single housing. Implementation levels have risen for feeding and manipulable objects. Significant increases in the complexity of animal environments have been accomplished via the addition of hanging devices to all cages and additional hanging substrates within field enclosure. The proportion of animals that will take a treat offered by a stranger continues to increase, suggesting ongoing progress in the human-animal dynamic. Positive reinforcement training activities fostered compliance with research procedures, with shifting between enclosures, and with moderating stress reactions. A new program to desensitize monkeys during adjustment to cage-housing aims to improve human-animal interactions and prevent the development of stress-related decrements in wellbeing and behavior. Enrichment program staff systematically contribute to new employee training and continuing education. The Behavioral Biologist conducts collaborative research with scientists and graduate students in the Department of Pharmacology at the Tulane University School of Medicine, the Tulane University Center for Gene Therapy, and the Department of Animal Resources at the Yerkes National Primate Research Center.